Tran's Misadventures
by Tran
Summary: Tran (My Created Charecter) Is having problems with his Members in the Megaman Team he's in. (X's Gladiators) Who will make his life better? Go to www.xgladiators.cjb.net for info on the X's Gladiators! This story was made on AIM with my Bud Johnny.
1. The Begining

Johnny: *is playing the unreleased megaman X7*  
Johnny: *Drinks some Mountain dew*  
Johnny: *Burp*  
Johnny: Alright hidden mini game!  
Tran: *Sitting on the couch bored* You always find a way to get me annoyed johnny.  
Johnny: Iris Strip tease!  
*Iris strips on the screen*  
Johnny: WOAHH!  
Tran: *licks screen*  
*Tran gets zaped*  
Johnny: Owch  
* a portal then opens up*  
Johnny: ?!  
*out of the portal comes iris*  
*Tran lays on the floor unconcius*  
*She lands on Tran*  
Iris: @_@  
Johnny: ...........O_o  
* tran then wakes up a few hours later*  
*Iris looks at him* Iris: are you alright?  
Tran: Easy squezzy lemon peezy......  
Johnny: you took that from hey arnold didnt you? that episode "Dangerous Lumber" right?  
Tran: ughh.... where am i?  
Johnny: On the coach in our house  
Iris: Poor guy  
Iris: *Rubs Trans face*  
*Tran feels a warm feeling inside*  
Tran: huh? Iris?  
Iris: *smiles at Tran* ^_^  
Iris: can i get you anything?  
Tran: no.. no thanks...  
CyrosX: You took quite a zap there Tran  
Johnny: Next time dont lick the screen hehehe.  
Tran: You made me!  
Tran: Oh well.... *Continues to wonder if he is himself yet*  
Iris: *Comes back with some tea*  
Iris: here you go  
Iris: ^-^  
Tran: Huh? Thanks ^^  
Tran: *takes a sip of tea* Mmmmm....  
Iris: your welcome! *pokes trans nose*  
Iris: *Walks off*  
Johnny: I thank she likes u  
Tran: Nahh.... I think she did that because i was unconcious  
Johnny: I dunnooo...  
Johnny: *snicker*  
Tran: Ugh..... Ow... my head hurts.....  
Johnny: awww  
Johnny: Heh.  
*ShyGuy walks in* ShyGuyX:Hey  
Johnny: Hey ShyGuy  
ShyGuyX: Did I miss anything?  
Johnny: Well Tran licked the screen on the t.v and got zaped  
Johnny: then a portal opened and Iris came out  
Johnny: thats all...^_^ heh  
Tran: *Sits down thinking* *Tran thinking* Why did i ever leave 21XX?  
Johnny: *pats tran on the head* u aight?  
Tran: AHH! I'll fix the blender in the morning...  
*Trans put in the Healing chamber*  
*Knock knock knock*  
Johnny: Should take about an hour  
*Knock knock knock*  
Johnny: see ya in about an hour  
*every one walks off*  
*Knock knock knock*  
*an hour passes*  
*every one forgot about tran*  
*One hour later* Tran: *Starts to go crazy* I'MGONNAGOHURMTHE ILLFIXTHEBLENDER IMGONNASLEEPIMGONNAPOOIMGONNAJUMPIMGONNARUN  
Iris: *Runs to the chamber* OH GOD! TRAN!  
Iris: *opens the chamber door*  
Iris: *Pulls him out*  
Tran: LALALALALALALALALALA!  
Iris: Tran!  
Iris: *shakes him*  
Tran: LAAAAAAAAAALOOOLLOOOO  
Iris: ...*Kissis Tran*  
Iris: Now calm down.  
Tran: LAAA.... Huh? Iris?  
Iris: you alright tran-chan  
*Knock knock knock* ShyGuyX: Johnny get the door.  
Johnny: Fine fine  
Johnny: *Opens the door* What is it we dont wanna bye your shit!  
Lan: Huh?  
Johnny: LAN!  
Johnny: Oh im sorry! i thought you where a salesman!  
Johnny: *Clings to lan* ^___^  
*Meanwhile* Tran: Ugh......  
Tran: Iris.. what happened?  
Iris: ? well you where acting weird, going LALALALALALA, and Im gonna fix the blender tomorrow  
Iris: thats all i now  
Iris: ^_^'  
Tran:I'll ask johnny later.. My whole mind is a...blur..  
Iris: awwww..  
Iris: Poor thang  
Iris: *Hugs Tran*  
Tran: *Smiles* Hugs back.  
Johnny: *Drags lan in* come in come in!  
Lan: Okay *Walks in*  
Johnny: *sits lan down and gets him lots of food* ^__^  
CyrosX: Hey Lan.  
Lan: uhhh thanks ^_^'  
Lan: heya cyros  
Lan: every time i come over johnny does this  
Lan: Im not hungry, thanks any ways  
Johnny: Okay *eats it*  
Johnn: *BURP*  
Lan: O_o  
CyrosX: Probly cuz you're married  
Johnny: excuse mah  
Lan: We are!?  
Johnny: *Shows lan the epilouge*  
Lan: Ooooow  
Lan: COOL!  
Lan: *Hugs johnny*  
Johnny: -^^-  
*Tran walks down with iris who has an arm around him* Tran: Uggghh.....  
Iris: remember Tran, baby steps  
Johnny: Hey Tran wazup?  
Tran: *Gives an angrily look at johnny*  
Johnny: you fell better?  
Iris: No he dosent fell better!   
Iris: idoit..  
Tran: Grrrrr.......  
Johnny: sorry!  
johnny: *Hides under lan*  
Lan: O_o  
*Tran faints*  
Iris: Tran!  
Iris: *picks him up*  
Iris: *runs to trans room*  
Iris: *Sets him down*  
Iris:*lissins for a pulse*  
Iris: ?  
Tran: *No pulse*  
Iris: *Does mouth to mouth*  
Tran: *no pulse*  
Iris: *Countinues to do mouth to mouth*  
Iris: Breath! please dont die  
Tran: *Little pulse* uh....*no pluse*  
Iris: *Mouth to mouth*  
Iris: Please dont die Tran!!  
Iris: *gets on top of him*  
Tran: *wakes up a bit.* uhhhhh.............  
Iris: *lays on him* Tran...  
Iris: *Nuzzels him*  
Tran: Ugghhh.....  
Iris: *gets up* Tran! speak to me  
Iris: *kissis him*  
Tran: I...Iris?  
Iris: Yes!! you remember me  
Iris: Im here tran  
Tran: Iris.....  
Iris: tran...  
Iris: what is it?  
Tran: Th--thanks  
Iris: your welcome  
Iris: you need to rest for now  
Iris: *Puts the covers over him*  
Tran: *Falls asleep*  
*the next day*  
Iris: *asleep beside Tran* zzzzzzz  
*Tran wakes up* Tran: Ughh i feel like i got hit by a truck.......   
Iris: Zzzzz..*hugs tran in her sleep*  
*Sees iris and smiles then falls back asleep*  
Sigma: *apears*  
Sigma: *grabs iris*  
Iris:AHHH!  
Iris: TRAN!  
Sigma: covers iris's mouth*  
Tran: *Wakes up to Iris's screams*  
Tran: Huh?  
Tran: Iris!  
Sigma: MWHAHAHAHA  
Sigma: *disapears*  
Tran:grrr.......  
* a calling card drops*  
Tran:*picks up the card and reads it*  
Sigma, the Sigma Virus, located at the old Abandoned factory right beside your house  
*At the factory*  
Tran: Oh no... I don't want to catch the sigma virus..... well i have to take a chance....  
Iris: *is tied and bondeged to a bed* MURPHH!  
Sigma: Now iris, I WILL RAPE YOU! AND INFECT YOU WITH THE VIRUS! MWHAHAHA  
Iris: O_O MURPHHH!  
*Teleports to Iris* Tran: Not so fast!  
Iris: ^_^ MURPPH!H!!  
Sigma: damnit  
Tran: You want a taste of my sword you got it.  
Sigma: *takes out Sycthe*  
Tran: *Attacks sigma*  
Sigma: *counters with scythe*  
*Attacks again* Tran: Don't worry Iris! i'll save you!  
Sigma: *Makes the ground under tran erupt in fire*  
Sigma: * a tenticle comes out of his back*  
iris: O_o  
Sigma: *it heads toward iris you now whatie*  
Iris: MURPPPHH!  
Tran: Iris! *Slashes tentical and destroys it*  
Johnny: *tackels Sigma*  
Sigma: ARGHHH!!!!  
Johnny: not so fast sig-butt  
Tran: Johnny!?  
Johnny: Heya tran!  
Sigma: *Slices johnny in half*  
Johnny: UGH!  
Johnny: *Falls on the ground*  
Johnny: Now i got now feet..oww..  
Tran: Johnny!  
Sigma: Now i will Anal rape you!! MWHAHA  
Tran: you'll pay!  
Lan: ROCKMAN EXE ATTACK!  
Tran: *Attacks sigma*  
Rockman EXE: *Shoots a Cannon chip at sigma too*  
Sigma: *is blown into peices*  
sigma: X_X NOOO!  
Lan: Bye bye sigma.  
Tran: *Unties iris*  
Lan: *Runs to johnny and picks him up* johnnny!  
Iris: Oh thanks, that position was anoying  
Tran: Iris you ok?  
Iris: Yeah  
Iris: I wouldnt of been if it wasnt fer u  
Iris: *huggels Tran* what about johnny?!  
Johnny: ungh....  
Tran: I was just heading for him  
Tran: Johnny you okay?  
Johnny: No! i got no legs any more!  
Johnny: *Dies*  
Johnny: .................  
Lan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *crys*  
Tran: No johnny!  
Sigma: * apears in Kaiserr armour*  
Sigma: MWHAHAHAH  
Sigma: its not over yet  
*Pulls out a potion and pours it on Johnny* Tran:c'mon work!  
Tran: *turns to sigma*  
Johnny: *Is healed*  
Johnny: *Legs hook back*  
Johnny: *gets up* OWWWW! hey im better  
Iris: *takes out buster cannon*  
Tran: Sigma you'll pay. Wait iris!  
Iris: you made me mad sigma...  
sigma: Ohh! and what will you do!? Weakling weakling weak..  
Tran: Don't iris  
Iris: * a huge ass beam comes out of her buster blowing sigma to peices*  
Sigma: mommy X_X  
Tran: He'll be back  
Iris: oupsy  
Iris: he ALWAYS comes back  
*the scene ends*  
* a room lights up, roll is tied and bondaged to the bed*  
Sigmas figure lurks over*  
*the scene cuts away*  
*at the X's gladiators*  
Johnny: well i guess thangs turned out alright  
Tran: Thanks guys for helping me back there  
Shyguy: True, and we learned something  
Tran: I'm just glad Iris is ok  
Iris: that sigma is a bastard pervert  
Shyguy: that and tenticles are scary  
Iris: ^_^  
Iris: *hugs Tran*  
Iris: what..i still dont have my clothes own  
Iris: O_o  
Iris: Oh well..i woulnt need them for what where gonna do  
Iris: ^_~  
Iris: *goes into trans room*  
Iris: *winks at him*  
Tran: Hehehe.......  
*Runs into his room*  
*the door locks*  
*moans are heard*  
Iris: ooooo! tran!  
Iris: harder!  
*The next moring in the living room where All the X's gladiators are.* Tran: *turns toward Iris.* Iris?  
Iris: wah?  
Iris: *her stomach is bigger*  
Tran: *Pulls out a ring case* Will you marry me?  
Iris: Oh tran!!!  
Iris: of course i will!  
Iris: and im pregnent!  
Everyone: Aww......  
Iris: ^_^  
Johnny: make way for tran jr  
( imagines it. Johnny: Hi tran jr Tran Jr: Puts on headband* DIE!!!)  
Johnny: O_o  
Tran: Heh....  
*Later at the pre-wedding*  
Iris: uh-oh!  
Iris: AHH!!!  
Iris: Oh crap not now!  
Iris: I thank im ready!  
Tran: Dude, i'm so nervous... *hears iris* Uh oh! *runs to her*  
Iris: *does her breathing*  
Iris: the babies ready!  
Johnny: *calls the doctor*  
Tran: Just calm down.. we can postpone the wedding let's get you to a hospital  
*they take iris to the hospital*  
*In the waiting room*  
Johnny: *passing back and forth with every one else*  
Shyguy: ....  
*Tran paces*  
*the doctor comes out* Doctor: Its a girl  
Johnny: so much for tran jr  
Doctor: Wait..Now theres a boy! twins!  
Johnny: cool tran! you guys had twins  
Tran: Cool!  
iris: *laying in the bed hugging her childern softly*  
*every one comes in* everyone: awwwww  
Tran: *Hugs Iris with the babys* I love you...  
Iris: ^_^ I luv u too  
Johnny; Hi there * Waves to the babies*  
girl and boy: *put on head bands* DIE!  
*They jump on johnny and beat him*  
johnny: AHHHH!  
*every one laughs*  
Tran:Those are my kids!  
Shyguy: OMg you killed Johnny  
*the babies jumps back to iris*  
*At the pre-wedding scince it was postponed*  
*the babies are in the nursery*  
Johnny: *wacthing them..getting bitin and chewd apon* ....  
Iris: *in a pretty white wedding gwone  
Iris: *Dances around*  
Iris: Im soooo prettyful  
Tran: Dude, i'm so nervous.  
CyrosX: Don't worry.  
Tran: I hope the kids are ok.  
Johnny: *is being mauled by the kids* AHH!  
tran jr: *beaten up on johnny* DIEE  
Tran:* Hears johnnys scream* Yep they are...  
Sigma: is dressed up as a old woman*  
sigma: back in my days we didnt have weddings  
*Later at the wedding* Cyros: *crying* I always cry at these...  
Preist dude: Do you tran..take Iris, to be your lawfuly wedded blah blah etd  
Tran: I do  
Preist dude: Do you Iris..take Tran, to be your lawfuly wedded blah blah etd  
iris: HELL YAH!  
Iris: ^_^  
Iris: I mean i do  
Iris: ^___^  
Preist dude: You may kiss the bride. *Iris jumps in trans hands and they kiss*  
*people cheer*  
Sigma: WAIIIT!  
Tran: Oh no.....  
Sigma: *takes outt custoum*  
Sigma: IRIS IS MINE!  
*People scream and run*  
Tran: X'S GLADIATORS!  
Juno: BLIZZARD ATTACK!  
Steve: vine whip thang!  
Cheri: YAMATO SPEAR  
Tran406: Tran: Whatever tomahawkman does!  
Johnny: FIRE!!!  
*Sigma blows up*  
Sigma: IWILLBEBACK  
Everybody: We all know that!  
SIGMA:GOMYMINIONOFEVIL  
Roll: *Apears, eyes are red*  
roll: Destroy..  
Roll: *pulls out a huge ass bazooka*  
Roll: *Blows up the chruch*  
Tran: i hate to do this but die!  
Iris: AH MY WeDDING GWONE!  
Tran: *attacks roll*  
Iris: *is naked*  
Roll: Owch  
Roll: *karate kicks tran*  
Tran: *Throws Iris some clothes*  
Tran: Ah!  
Iris: changes into them*  
Roll: *Punches tran in the jaw*  
Iris: *Kicks roll in the head*  
Roll: *Crashes into the chairs*  
Tran: ugh.................  
Juno: *gives roll the anit virus*  
Roll: *turns normal* wah?  
Roll: *Her skirts up and you can see her panies*  
Johnny: nice panies  
Roll: *smacks Johnny: Pervert!  
Tran: *doesn't look*  
Johnny: @_@  
Roll: *walks off*  
Tran: I GOT A WIFE!  
Iris: *hugs tran* ^_^  
Iris: I luv u  
Iris: Lets go to haiwaii for our honey moon!  
Tran: Well untill next time WE ARE THE MECHANECHAL... Wait.....X'S GLADIATORS! 


	2. The Bad Honeymoon

*it starts in Haiwaii*  
Iris: *In bikini sun tanning*  
*all of a sudden the Sky Lagoon floats over head*  
*the X-force hope out*  
Tran: Huh? oh no. Iris! Take the kids!  
Iris: *grabs the kids and runs into the hotel*  
Ben: TRAN! I now what you did last summer!  
Storm owl: and it was pretty  
Tran: no you don't  
Ben: remember what you did to me!  
Ben: well do you?  
Tran: Not really.....  
Ben: YOU BROKE MY SONIC CD JAPANESE VERSION!  
Ben: I have come back to finaly get my revenge!  
Tran: ... *chuckles* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Ben: Alright gary and the others go to the x's base and take care of them  
Ben: I'll handel Tran  
*the rest of the x-force go to japan*  
Tran: dude... c'mon you think you can beat me....I'M LEGENDARY!  
Ben: Yeah right  
Ben: your just some fancy spirte  
Ben: HADOKEN!  
Ben: * a blazing fire ball soars at tran*  
Tran: *evades* That was so last summer  
Ben: HYROKEN! *does a firey upercut in trans jaw*  
*WHAMO*  
Tran: Ah!!!  
Ben: *jumps in the air and kicks tran in the stomach*  
*Tran lands on the ground in alot of pain*  
Ben: *runs over to whre tran is gonna fall and grabs his leg*  
Ben: *Swings him around and flings him into the building*  
*WHAM*  
*He falls into the womens bathroom*  
Women: *Scream*  
*They beat up tran and run off*  
Tran: *Lies unconcious*  
Ben: *jumps in*   
Ben: *Crushes Trans legs*  
Ben: *sticks his head in the toliet*  
Ben: *steals all his money and runs*  
*at the X gladiators base*  
*the X Gladiators are all beaten up*  
Ben: Guys! move out! i got wait i needed  
Johnny: Ughn..  
*2 days later in the hospital* Tran: *still asleep*  
*the X force go off*  
Iris: *Is sitting in a chair holding hte kids*  
Iris: *looks at tran* poor tran...  
Tran: *wakes up* ugghhhh........  
Iris: Tran!  
Iris: *walks over to him with the babies in her arms* you alright now?  
Tran: I--Iris i'm sorry...  
Iris: its alright  
Iris: that damn ()$29-0 Ben will die   
Tran: *in a faint voice* If i even live that long  
Iris: *kissis tran on the cheek*  
Iris: Dont worry, I hired an assasion to kill ben  
Iris: His name was dynamo  
Dyanamo theme music plays*  
Tran: I--I must get back to the base......  
Iris: Why?  
Tran: They were heading to the base..... I need to help them *trys to get up but can't*  
Iris: please rest.  
Iris: I will go and see  
Iris: *iris leaves*  
Tran: no...  
Iris: why?  
Iris: you cant go like that..  
Iris: I will go check on them  
Tran: You don't know what you're up against.  
Iris:I'll be alright  
*Iris walks out of the room* Iris: take care..  
*she shuts the door*  
*At the X's base*  
*every ones fine, but in bandages*  
Iris: What the heck happend to you!?  
Johnny: the X-force did  
Iris: here wacth the kids  
Johnny: ?! wah?  
Iris: Im gonna kick the X-forces butt  
Cyros: Don't  
Johnny: no wait! you dont understand!! * the kids gang up on johnny and beat him up* OWw!  
Cyros: Where's Tran?  
Iris: in the hospital  
Iris: In Haiwaii  
Iris: Ben kicked his ass  
Everybody: What!?!?!  
Iris: Ben was after revenge cuz tran had broke his SONIC CD game  
Iris: so he stole his money  
Iris:I gotta go!! *Runs off*   
Cyros: Could he even try to come?  
Cyros: oh dang  
*at the sky lagoon*  
Ben: *playing sonic cd*   
Web spider: Ben why did we have to hurt them?  
Ben: cuz tran broke my cd  
Storm Eagle: well thats a stupid reason  
Slash beast: If i new that i wouldnt of hurt them..  
Ben: Ohhh shut up  
Iris: *Busts thru the door* OHHH BENN!  
Ben: ?  
Ben: great what do you want  
Iris: *Blasts Ben*  
Ben: *Flies into the t.v and it blows up*  
Ben: No!! my t.v!  
Ben: Argh!! Now your gonna pay!  
Ben: HADOKEN! *rips a hole thru iris*  
*at the hospital* Doctor: You get to make a phone call.  
Tran: *calls X's gladiators*  
Cyros: hello  
Tran: Guys go help iris......*hangs up*  
Iris: AHHH!!!!  
Iris: *Falls down*.......  
Ben: *Puts his foot on iris's head*  
Ben: Say good night bicth  
Johnny: *rams into ben*  
Ben: WAH!?  
Slash beast: *Slashes ben* Thats enough ben!  
Ben: Ugh! not you too!  
Web Spider: your not the real ben!!! the real ben didnt even HAVE sonic cd  
Sigma: So you found out eh?  
Johnny: it was you!   
Ben: *Tied up* MURPH!  
Tran jr: DIE!  
Tran: must.....help.....iris..... *teleports to the sky lagoon* Iris! *walking with his hands* Iris... I'll save you......  
*Tran jr and Mandy (after cyros's EXgirlfrend lol) beatthe shit out of sigma*  
Sigma: *on the ground curled up* mamy!  
Tran jr: *slices sigmas head off*  
Sigma: X_X *dies for ever*  
Tran: *faints*  
Iris: t..ra..*passes out*   
*2 days later at the hospital*  
Iris: *her eyes slowly open* w-where am i..  
Tran: *asleep*  
Iris: *looks around* im..alive  
Tran: *wakes up to see the kids are on him waiting*  
Tran jr: Daddy!  
Mandy: ^_^  
Tran: H-hey b-buddies  
Mandy: *hugs tran* daddy  
Tran jr: *hugs*  
Iris: *trys to get up but falls down* Ahh!  
Iris: *holds stomach* err  
Tran: I--Iris!  
Iris: Im..fine  
Iris: *passes out*  
Tran: *Pushes nurse call button.*   
Tran jr: Mommy!  
Mandy: Mama!  
Quickman: *in nurse outfit* *Runs in*  
Quickman: Wah!/  
Quickman: Oh god! *puts iris on oxygen suport*  
Tran: Save Iris  
Iris: *eyes open slowly* ...  
Iris: im..f-fine  
Tran: Hey Tran Jr go say hi to mommy You too mandy  
*Tran and mandy crawl over to Iris*   
Tran jr: mommy?  
Mandy: Mama?  
Iris: hi kids..  
Iris: mama isnt felling too good..sorry  
Tran: i'm at least good to see you awake ^^  
Iris: thanks..*Yawns*  
Tran: Rest  
*Johnny comes in*  
Iris: Thanks..*falls asleep*  
Johnny: Hey guys..u okay..  
Tran: shhhh....  
Tran: iris is alseep  
*Kids look at johnny*  
Tran: Johnny? Would you mind watching the kids while we're in the hospital. Might be 2-3 weeks till we are fully recovered.  
Johnny: k  
Johnny: *gulp*  
*a few weeks later*  
Johnny: *In the house taken care of the kids*  
*Phone rings*  
*Phone rings again*  
Johnny: *Awnsers* Hello?  
TTran: Hello johnny it's Tran. Good news Iris will be there later today to pick the kids up. They just released her as for me i'm in here for another week.  
Tran: is that ok?  
Johnny: Sure  
*a few minutes later*  
Iris: Hi  
everyone: Hi!!  
Iris: *picks up the kids* I hope they werent to much trouble  
Johnny: err..not at all ^_^'  
Tran jr and mandy: MOMMY!  
Tran jr: Where's daddy?  
Iris: Hes still in the hospital  
Iris: he will be fine ^_^ dont worry  
Tran jr and mandy: *start to cry*  
Iris: *hugs them* dont cry! shhhhh  
Tran jr: I miss daddy!  
Iris: he will be back home soon, dont worry  
* a few weeks past*  
Iris: *is worride*  
Iris: *Picks it up* HELLO?!  
Iris: who is it!?  
Tran: It's me tran.....  
Iris: tran!  
Iris: Are you alright!? are you coming home soon!?  
Tran: i'm afriad not....  
Iris: Oh when will you be back?  
Tran: I was attacked in the hospital making my wounds even worse......  
i haven't gotten a complete estimate yet  
Iris: Oh no!  
Iris: Darnit  
Tran:hold on.....  
Doctor in backround: You will be released in 2 -3 months..  
Tran: thank you  
Iris: WHAT?!  
Iris: WHY I OUTTA (*$@)#(@)_#(@_) )@+)#)@+#)(@  
Tran: someone has a grudge against me... tell everybody else...  
Iris: alright  
Iris: guys..Tran will be back in about 2-3 months...-_-  
*The kids cry*  
Iris: *Crys as well*  
Tran: i must go.... Tell the kids that daddy's fine.  
Iris: o-o-o-okay..  
*the 2 months pass slowly*  
Iris: *Is on the coach* zzzzz  
Tran:*sneaks in and to make sure no one hears him. he runs upstairs to greet the kids by tickling them*  
Tran jr and mandy: *laughing* DADDY!  
Iris: *is sound asleep* Zzzzz  
Tran: shhhhhh..... Let's go wake up mommy......*they all sneak downstairs by the couch.* 3-2-1! *The kids tickle Iris*  
Iris: AHH!  
Iris: *she laughs*  
Tran: Boo.  
Iris: tran!  
Iris: *she hugs him*  
Ringman245: Iris: Oh tran i mised you! *kissis him about a thousand times  
Tran: Me too!  
Everyone: *wakes up* Tran!  
Johnny: Tran!!   
Tran: Sorry to keep you guys waiting  
Tran: A dark figure attacked me at the hospital  
Iris: I will kill it..  
Iris: and then blow it into dust  
Iris: then blow the dusts into dust  
Tran: Iris...... I don't want you to get hurt again  
iris: ok...  
Iris: *hugs tran* I will find the person who hurt you..  
Tran: Then tell one of us right away too...  
Iris: *kissis tran* i luvs u...  
Shyguy: Well it looks like everythang turned out alright..  
Steve: Yeah and we learned something too  
Tran: Hey johnny... the kids want to say hi....  
Kids: *Look at johnny*  
Johnny: hi ^_^  
Kids: DIE!!! *They kill johnny*  
Johnny: X_X  
Steve: we learned the kids hate johnny  
*every one laughs*  
Tran: ahh they don't hate him.... they just enjoy it ^^ 


	3. Goodbye

*It starts in the X base*  
Iris: *In the bathtub*  
Iris: *Hums*  
*a portal opens in the living room while johnny was stareing at the bonus level Zero strip tease*  
Johnny: ?  
Johnny: Not another portal  
*Zero comes out* Zero: TRAN WHERE ARE YOU!  
Johnny: alright its zero *_*  
Johnny: *heart bubble*  
Lan: *looks at johnny agrilly*  
Johnny: oups  
Johnny: Uhh  
Johnny: ^_^'  
*Tran walks in* Tran: who wants me? *Tran see zero and looks agrilly* what do you want from me?  
Johnny: *Pokes Zeros hair*  
Johnny: 3  
Zero: *kicks Johnny*  
John: @_@  
Zero: Where's Iris!?!  
Tran: she doesn't care about you.......  
Zero: How do you figure?  
Tran: You killed her, someone revived her.  
Iris: *walks out of the bathtub naked*  
Iris: *sees zero* AHH!  
Iris: *covers self*  
Iris: What are you doing here?!  
Tran: *sees iris* Uh oh.....  
Iris: How did zero get here?!  
Cyros: same way you did  
Tran: Iris, just go upstairs me and mr. Tomgirl here have to have a little chat.....  
Iris: *puts on clothes*  
Iris: k  
Iris: *kisiss Tran*   
Iris: *runs upstairs*  
Zero:*says too late* Iris don't listen to him!  
Tran: See, she hates you....  
Everyone: Yeah!  
Iris: *Hits Zero with Mallet*   
Tran: Iris!  
Tran: Stay upstairs  
Iris: TAKE THAT!!  
Iris: YOUR THE ONE WHO HURT TRAN!  
Iris: *turns into her armour*  
Iris: *Blows Zeros legs off*  
Tran: Iris  
Zero: Pethetic *his leg grows back*  
Iris: *charges up a large beam*  
Iris: * Blows Zeros body off and hes just legs*  
Everyone: DON'T SHOOT!  
iris: DIE!!!!  
*a huge hole is now in the base*  
*People stare in from the hole*  
Zero: *Grows back to normal*  
Tran: Iris....  
Iris: *lands*  
Kids: *Crying*  
Iris: *armour disapears*  
Iris: -__-  
Iris: COLONEL!  
*Colonel jumps down*  
Colonel: Zero you will pay  
Tran: Iris... have some faith in me...  
Iris: I dont want you to get hurt..  
Iris: -_-'  
Colonel: *gives tran a special move attack*  
Colonel: take care of my sis tran! *disapears*  
Tran: Thanks colonel  
*Tran learned Raganark!*  
Johnny: BOOO ZERO  
*every one cusses zero*  
Iris: GO TO HELL ZERO  
Tran: Let's go somewhere else so we don't destroy the base...*snaps his finger and the backround changes*  
Zero: *Pulls out Z-Saber*  
Tran: *Pulls out T-Saber*  
*Zero stabs iris in the stomach*  
Iris: *Falls over*  
Johnny: NUUUU!  
Tran406: Tran: Iris!  
Iris: ugh....  
Iris: im alright  
Iris: X_X  
Tran: Guys get her to the hospital!  
Everyone: Right! *Everyone runs with iris out to a hospital*  
Tran: it's just us two now......  
* the Z-Saber turns into the Pee Saber*  
Zero: What the fuck!?  
Tran: Holy crap!  
Zero: *Holding a giant dick in his hand* EWW  
Cyros: hehe  
Ridley: *Laughs*  
Kids: ewwwwww!  
Tran: YOU GUY'S FORGOT THE KIDS!?!?!?!  
*they take the kids*  
Zero: CUM SLASH!!!  
Zero: *Splashes Tran with cum*  
Tran: YOU GAY MOTHER F**KER!  
Zero: PEE BLADE!  
Tran: *Slashes zeros and disappears*  
*tran is coverd with pee pee*  
Zero: ugh!  
Zero: *the pee saber turns into a Cows Wanger*  
Zero: COW MILK SPLASH!  
Zero: *Splashes tran*  
Zero: *it turns into a bazooka*  
Zero: *Shoots at tran*   
Zero: *falls to the ground* Ugnh  
Tran: *gets hit by the bazooka but not hard*  
Tran: Ugghhnnn  
Tran:Raganark! *a blast goes through zeros heart*  
*Zero dies*  
Zero: *expodes*  
Zero: X_X  
*his Z saber turns into a I saber*  
*Now its iris's saber*   
*At the hospital*  
Iris: *sleeping and is hurt pretty bad*  
Tran: *Holding his shoulder from the bazooka and feeling faint* Iris?  
Iris: zz...  
Tran: *Walks to the waiting room and see the guys* Hey guys  
Johnny: heya  
Cyros: *sees blood dripping from tran* Hey what happened to your shoulder  
Tran: Zeros saber turned into a bazooka and he shot me.  
johnny: ?  
Johnny: How the heck  
*Nurse walks in and sees the blood* Nurse: Don't you think you should get that taken care of?  
Tran: Nah...  
*Tran is healed by mysterious forces*  
???: heheh I got him where i want him.... DIE JOHNNY! *Fires a bazooka blast at the hospital and it blows up*  
Kids: Daddy!  
Johnny: *Flies into a car* @_@  
*??? walks up to johnny* Mayl: Hello, johnny!  
Johnny: NO! its you!  
Johnny: *turns into demon  
Lan: eep!  
Johnny: *Roars* LANS MINE!  
Johnny: Unless you wish to share him _ grrr  
Mayl: NEVER!  
Johnny: Fine fine  
Johnny: and i thought you where such a sexy bicth too  
Johnny: tsk tsk  
Johnny: *Bites mayls arm*  
Mayl: AAAHHHH!  
Johnny: *Rips it off*  
Johnny; *Eats it*  
Johnny: *Burp*  
johnny: MWAAHAHAH  
Johnny: *Bites Mayl in the neck and sucks ou her blood*  
Johnny: *blows mayl up*  
Johnny: *turns back to normal*  
Johnny: *Whips off blood*  
Everyone: O_o  
Johnny: ^_^'  
Iris: *is dead from the blast* ..................  
Everyone: VAMPIRE!  
Johnny: *points to iris* Look!  
Johnny: Shes not breathing  
Iris: *self destructs*  
Johnny: shes...gone  
Tran: *starts to cry* n-no... i failed  
*Tran jr and mandy blow up*   
Tran: no!  
Sigma: WHAHAHAHA  
Sigma: Hows your family tran?  
Sigma: It looks like they went up in smokes  
*Get's on his knees crying* Tran: Why in hells name did you do that!?  
Sigma: cuz i new it would get to you!  
Sigma: hehe  
Tran: *Thinking* No I failed... I must never fight again... Tran: I quit the x's gladiators! *runs off*  
Johnny: TRAN!! WAIT!  
Sigma: *Blows johnnys arm off*  
Johny:A GH!  
Tran: *Ignores johnny and his pain*  
Johnny: tran..please..help..we arent as strong as you..  
Johnny: please..dont fail us...  
Johnny: *Falls over* ..  
Tran: *Johnny is too late and tran's already gone*  
Cyros: *turns into boomer kuwanger*  
Cyros: *blows Sigma into space*  
Sigma: I'll BE BACK!  
everyone: We know!  
Cyros: Tran wait!  
Tran: *Tran is already gone when Cyros yells*  
Cyros: iris and the others..arent..dead  
Iris: tran! waitt!!!  
Tran: *doesn't hear the others and runs into an allyway and sits in a box crying* Why?... why me?  
Iris: *runs after him*  
Ringman245: Iris: *yells out* TRAN!??! WHERE ARE YOU!  
Tran: *Doesn't hear iris*  
*a few years pass*  
*In the X base*  
Johnny: *playing Super mario Sunshine*  
Tran: *Walking to visit the gladiators* I guess i should visit them.....  
Iris: *sweeping the front porch*  
Iris: ....  
Tran: *gets to the front porch* Tran: Iris?  
Iris: TRAN!  
Iris: *hugs him*  
iris: I missed u!  
Tran: I thought you were killed?  
Iris: I wasnt  
Iris: That was a Hologram  
Iris: though the kids died..  
iris: *Crys*  
Tran: That's why i left... i thought you were dead but once i saw the kids die i thought i would never see you again....  
iris: * hugs tran* i missed u..  
Tran: So did i *crys*  
*Meanwhile*  
Mayl: I'LL GET MY REVENGE JOHNNY! 


End file.
